Fallen Angel
by ForgottenSecrets
Summary: The flock thinks they are safe. Yet the most deadly threat has been next to them the whole time. Fighting every battle with them. Sharing every laugh with them. But she was designed to kill them. Her name is a disgrace to God himself. Angel.
1. The End Is Just Beginning

**BTW: Alright, this is Max's POV, and the story takes places somewhere around whe_re Fang_ begins. I got caught up in the story and I ended up writing 2 -fairly short- chapters, both of which are included here. This story is just my take on Angel, and though she is one of my favorite characters in ANY book I have read, she scares me on so many level. One more thing before I shut up and let you read...please review! I don't care how badly you trash this but its good to know someone has taken time to give me their input. **

**Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_What's wrong with him?_

I stared at him from across the dining room table, looking for some sort of sign he had not completely lost it. With no success.

He continued to stare at his now cold piece of toast with the same blank stare he had worn all morning.

Now let's get this straight. Fang isn't exactly Mr. Social. In fact, our dog Total has said more words than Fang ever will in his lifetime. Well maybe not the best example since I can't even get the stupid dog to shut up... but hopefully you get the point. Fang is a quiet guy, the kind of person who lays back in the shadows and observes everything there is to observe.

But today was different. Everything about Fang seemed...dead. Not even The Gasman's perfect-yet extremely annoying- imitation of Edward Cullen could faze Fang from his hollow, emotionless trance.

"But Bella! I love you! Please don't leave me!" The Gasman mimicked in an unnaturally realistic-if not horrifyingly scary- Edward voice.

Iggy, Nudge, and even Total laughed hysterically at this. But coming from a dog it sounded more like he was choking.

What's wrong with people? Did they seriously not notice how strangely Fang was acting? Or maybe it was just me overreacting...I do perhaps have a tendency to pay attention to Fang a little more than average. Nevertheless, I needed Fang out of my mind.

Alright so where are we? What are we doing? Let me fill in the blanks for you. Me and the flock have spent nearly the last year of our lives flying thousands of miles around the world so that we could stop evil, idiotic, mentally disturbed adults with nothing better to do in their spare time other than to take over the world. Well technically a lot of the "adults" turned out to be mutant or part machine, but that is besides the point.

However it seems like life has finally given us a break- no psycho-maniacs following us, no people bent on destroying the human race, no anything. We have no idea how long this is going to last but while we wait, we thought we would kick back and relax in New York City. And by "we" I mean Angel. And the thing about Angel is, you just can't say no to her. Whether you want to or not. So here we are, in an oversized penthouse at the top of a thirty story highrise in the middle of New York city. All because of Angel.

Then something hit my mind like a truck. Where the heck _was_ Angel? I had been so wrapped up in Fang's problems this morning I hadn't even noticed the absence of my beloved little girl.

I quickly decided to do a quick scan of the house before I alerted the rest of the flock. Kitchen. Nothing. Bedrooms. Nada. Bathrooms. No Angel. She never went far. Or at least not without Total by her side, and Total was still over with the rest of the flock so she had to be near.

I burst into the dining room, my wings already unfolded and ready to take off with my flock. But the moment I took my first step into the room, an icy atmosphere seized my body and mind. The hysterical laughing that had been there when I left the room had been replaced by a deathly, eerie silence, and the joyful, light hearted faces were now stony and terrified. I followed the gazes of each of those faces. Then my eyes saw what they saw.

There was Angel. And there was Fang, holding a knife up to Angel's neck.

**Chapter 2**

I've spent years, perhaps my entire life, being trained to expect the unexpected. Jeb had always told me "_Max you could be the most skilled fighter in the world, but letting your guard down for even a split second could mean the end for you and the flock." _Jeb kept me under constant exercises of surprise and even emotional pain, making sure not even the most heartbreaking surprises affected my fighting skills.

_Well gee thanks Jeb! What a great tip! But I have news for you. When you walk into a room where your brother is about to murder your "lost" sister, you're bound to be in shock, no matter how much _training_ you give me_

But somehow, from somewhere deep in my body, I found the strength to fight away the shear terror that had devoured its way into my heart and mind.

"Get-Off-My-Sister!" I said steadily in a voice that was a perfect mix between anger and fear.

With that, I was off the ground and with my unnaturally high speed, I shot right into Fang. It was a risky move, I knew. If the knife slipped, it would meet its victim without Fang having to do a thing. However, waiting for Fang to kill Angel wasn't exactly an option now was it?

I got lucky, something that rarely happens. The knife fell away from my darling Angel and skirted across the floor. Fang on the other hand, was sent barreling through the window, glass shards flying in every direction.

At that moment everything seemed to collapse into my peripheral vision, becoming a blur somewhere in the back of my mind. Everything except Fang that is. He was clearer than ever before, every last bit of my focus trained on him. At this point all that mattered was that my flock was safe and that Fang regretted ever getting a knife in the first place. All the feelings I had- anger, confusion, misery, betrayal, and so much more- worked together to create the most furious adrenalin rush of the century.

I shot off the ground at what could of been a record breaking speed of 400 miles per hour, crashed through the broken window, and then made a sharp 90 degree turn downwards to Fang, all before he had even unfolded his wings. But he didn't even need to. I grabbed him by his shirt and soared upward- well beyond the tops of the highrises.

I brought Fang less than an inch away from my face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pelt you into the road and let you get run over by a car." I snarled.

"Max you don't get it, it wasn't me! You have to understand it was-" I didn't need to hear anymore. Fang denied it. We had all seen him try to murder Angel in clear daylight. And he denied it.

"Wrong answer." With that, I bulleted downward, pulling Fang's limp body right behind me, having every intent of driving Fang into the busy street below.

"Max, please don't!"

If that had been anyone else's voice, I would have ignored them and continued my decent. But it wasn't "anyone else's voice." It was Angel's voice. And as I said before, you can't say no to Angel. Whether you want to or not. At the very sound of her words, my body completely halted against its will. I went from 400 miles per hour to zero in a split second and every bone in my body felt as if it had snapped. I looked down to see Angel fluttering her way up to where me and Fang now hovered.

"Angel, he tried to kill you! He's not getting away with that!" I raged.

"Maybe there's something wrong with him? Fang would never hurt me or any of the flock!" Angel was level with me and Fang, floating right along us.

Was there really a possibility that Fang had been possessed or something? The realism of it seemed extremely low but it _would_ explain how weirdly he had been acting this morning. I looked into Fang's eyes. They were full of innocence. _Just like Jeb's before he locked us back up in the School. _I reached my decision. Whether he was possessed or not, he was still a threat. No better than any other of the morons who have tried to kill us before.

"Get out of here Fang." I muttered.

"Max don't do this to yourself." Fang rasped.

"What do you mean? The only one who's doing anything to them self is you!"

"You need to come with me! We need to get away from her." His eyes narrowed in on Angel as if her very presence was poisonous. "I can't leave you here to be killed.

"Fang, I mean this with no offense intended. Leave now or I'll flatten you into the road."

First he retreated as if hurt, and then his face grew angry."Fine. If you wanna stay here and get yourselves killed it's not on me." With those last words he pulled away from me and silently flew off. I watched him for several more minutes until he was a speck against the morning sun.

***

_Don't do this to yourself. You need to come with me! _Fang's words still echoed in my mind. What if something really had been wrong? _No Max, don't fall into his trap. _As much as I told myself this, I couldn't help but think about him. And his last words before he left. They had been full of pure hatred and venom. He was a traitor. A wretched, back stabbing traitor. So why did I even care about him anymore?

It was the night of the fight with Fang. The day had gone by awkwardly, no one saying much. Or at least around me they hadn't. Mom had to explain to the penthouse landlord how Iggy, being a "blind innocent soul", had stumbled and dropped his "heavy stack of books" into the window. Thus shattering it into hundreds of pieces. But now the day was done and the flock was long asleep.

"Hello Max." I jumped in fright at the sudden noise. Ok, I take what I said back. I wasn't the only one in my flock who was still awake. I looked up to see Angel standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey sweetie. Couldn't sleep?" I asked

"No."

"Then what's the-"

"You should have listened to Fang. At least then you would have had a few more days to live. But don't you worry. The rest of your pathetic flock is already dead. They'll be waiting for you."

Fear flooded my body. "Angel please stop joking, this isn't funny." I shuttered.

It was then she pulled out a knife. The same knife Fang had brought to Angel's throat that very morning. "This is no joke Maximum Ride. You're going to die. And I'm going to be the one to kill you."


	2. The Devil's Angel

**Ok so nobody reviewed my first bit but I'll just keep on coming! This is chapters 3-4 so enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: The cover of every Maximum Ride book says James Patterson. Not my name. Thus the fact that it was HIS idea and not mine. I own nothing except my creativity.**

**Chapter 3**

Alright, here's just a general rule of life that you should typically abide by. When your six year old sister pulls out a knife and says she is going to murder you, I would recommend, first, running the heck away. After this, you should (A) sign her up for anger management or (B) move to a different country -preferably on the other side of the globe- and change your name.

But incase you haven't quite picked up on it yet, we mutant bird kids aren't exactly...ummm...normal. So that rule of life I was talking about (see above) doesn't exactly apply to us. Another thing you ought'a know about me is that I'm not the talk-it-out kind of girl. I fall under the "snappy comeback followed by a serious beat up session" category more than anything else. But honestly, Angel wasn't giving me much to work with here.

But slowly what she said began to comprehend. _The rest of your pathetic flock is already dead._ The full force of her words eclipsed into my mind. _Gazzy. Nudge. Iggy. _I tried not to think of the last name. But I couldn't escape it. _Fang. _

"Angel this isn't _you_! This _can't_ be you." I said, tears were streaming down my face.

"Just keep telling yourself that Maximum. But deep down you've always known the truth about me. You were just too weak to admit it- even to yourself." And what made this whole scenario even worse was...she was right. Deep down I'd known Angel wasn't the cute, cunning sidekick I wanted her to be. She was designed to murder- even if that meant murdering us.

"Max you have contaminated the 6 most skilled fighters in the world with your pathetic leadership. The flock's true potential could of only been released if they had joined me. But it's too late. In a few months time, I will have my _own_ flock to command. Not that it matters to you since you'll be dead."

I would never hurt Angel if I could help it. But the thing is, this wasn't Angel anymore. Not the sweet girl I grew up with, that used to cuddle with me when she couldn't sleep. Not anymore. She had been twisted into a power hungry demon. _The Devil's Angel. _So that is why I didn't care whatsoever when I shot off the floor and slammed her against the wall. I heard her gasp as the breath was pounded out of her lungs. I waited for her face to fill with pain. It never did. Instead, she smiled. For goodness sake I slammed the girl into a fricken wall, and she _smiles?!_

"I dare you to kill me Maximum. Right here and right now. But first I would ask your little boyfriend over there what _he_ thinks." Her gaze fell upon something behind me. "I don't want this little...mis-agreement to ruin anything between you two." The smirk on her face was hideous. But slowly I loosened my grip on her and turned around.

And there was Fang. I don't know how the heck he got there or even what the heck he was even doing there. But none of that mattered.

I practically tossed Angel out of the way and half ran, half flew to where Fang stood. "Fang, I'm so sorry! We need to get-" I was about to hug him, when he stepped out of my path, cutting my words short and sending me tumbling to the ground. _Fail. _I thought to myself. "What the..okay never mind, we'll coordinate our hugs later. But we need to get out of here." I said, already getting up and heading toward the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Max. I'm staying right here. With Angel." I stopped -unwillingly- in place, as my blood turned to ice. "Do you know why I like Brigid and not you? It's because you never trust me. You are a selfish, weak hearted leader. Angel is my only chance of surviving and you're just going to end up killing me. It's over Max."

**Chapter 4**

For a split second my mind shorted out. Nothing was there. Nothing mattered.

Then reality kicked in. The storm of pain was...impossible. I never wanted to die so badly. I've dedicated my life to making sure me and the flock survive. Yet right now I was praying to God to just kill me on the spot. Of course Angel was probably going to kill me anyway. But me and Fang had spent our lives together...we _loved _each other. This couldn't be possible. _Don't always believe what you see. Believe what your heart tells you is true. _

_Hey voice! Long time no annoy._ Yes, I do indeed have a voice living inside my head...a voice with the cheesiest fortune cookie advice ever thought of. _ So voice, a quick question: Has anyone ever told you that you have really awesome timing? Well they lied._

But as annoying as the voice was, it still has saved my butt enough for me to trust it. _Believe your heart Max. Fang would never do this. Ignore what your eyes show you. _This time it was me, not the voice.

I turned around and instead of seeing Fang standing there, I now only saw Angel. The voice had been right. Angel knew the one thing that would hurt me the most, and had manipulated my mind to make it seem real. (Note to self: Buy the voice a Thank You card next time you happen to be passing a Hallmark story) "Nice trick Angel. Where'd you learn it?"

Before Angel could comprehend the fact her illusion was toast, I was already on top of her and had grabbed the knife from her hand. And guess what? She was smiling. Go figure. There was something really screwy with this girl, other than the whole take over the world thing. Then it hit me. All along, Angel had been perfectly safe. Untouchable. Yes, I had slammed her against a wall, but she knew I would never kill her. That I would never be able to bring the knife down on her. As always, she had everything planned out and setup before it even started.

Slowly I got off of Angel, laid the knife on the ground and raised my hands in the air. "It's over Angel. There is nowhere left for me to go and there is no life worth living anymore."

"You see? Death isn't that bad. I'll make it quick and soon you'll be with your precious flock." I didn't expect any sympathy from her, but for some reason it hurt when she said those words.

She picked up the knife and...collapsed. Knocked out cold. And from the shadows came Fang. The _real _Fang. Please don't ask me how I knew this was the real Fang. But when I get around him -the real him- I have this warm feeling inside of me as if my day is going to be perfect, as if nothing could go wrong simply because he is there. That feeling filled me up more than I could of imagined possible -which is pretty good considering my day.

But then I noticed what he had used to knock out Angel with and I couldn't help but laugh. A...fishing pole? He saw me laugh and said "Well Wal-Mart doesn't sell any tranquilizing darts, so I had to improvise a little." And did his little half-smile I love so much. Yep, this was definitely Fang.

"We better scram before she wakes up." I noted.

"Don't you want to get the rest of your flock first?" He asked.

"Fang... the rest of the flock is...uhhhh gone." Tears started filling my eyes.

"Oh so I guess those three mutant bird kids over in the doorway aren't the right ones then?"

I whirled around. And there they were. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. Then it occurred to me, if Angel had been lying about Fang, she could of very well been lying about killing the flock. I ran up and embraced them, the tears in my eye now tears of pure happiness.

But out of the corner of my tear-filled eyes I saw Angel begin to stir. "Fly away now. Hugs later." I finalized, getting into leader gear. With that we all went through the broken window Fang had made earlier on, and soared away into the pitch black darkness.

We were about a mile away when we heard the chaos below. We were at Times Square, but one glance at it and you would of thought it was the apocalypse . Cars were screeching and halting, crashing into one another. Pedestrians were screaming for help, as if they were being burned to death. The various shop windows were exploding in on themselves as people were thrashed about. Yet there was nothing causing the problem. No terrorist running around, no robbers, no anything. It seems as if these people were... delusional. All seeing some imaginary death trap created in Time Square. Then it hit me like a truck.

I did a quick search of the area. And sure enough there she was. Even in the darkness, I couldn't mistake the little girl giggling on top of a building, watching as her power turned Time Square into a living Hell. Angel.


End file.
